


A Slash Fangirl

by graveltotempo



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I blame the elevator, I dont know how to write tags, M/M, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet Dylan O'Brien on the elevator and you become a match maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slash Fangirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dylmas shippers across the world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dylmas+shippers+across+the+world).



> So,so. I am sorry if it sucks, it was not Beta'd.  
> I got stuck in the elevator with this creepy guy wearing scarf and glasses, and I made up this.

When Dunya got into the lift of the hotel, she was just trying to avoid her annoying parents. That’s all.

The boy who entered the lift with her had brown hair, hid under a hat, and a pair of sunglasess on. He was wearing a scarf, which covered half of his face. At first Dunya though he might have been one of those dangerous men that you often see on TV. But the boy had something familiar in him, even though the girl could not remember from where she remembered him.

The boy clicked number 8, and the lift started to move, slowly and steadily. Dunya turned her attention on her phone. She could feel the other passenger moving his hands nervously, as if bothered by something. 

And then it happened. The elevator stopped. Dunya raised her eyes from her phone, and looked. It was stuck between number 6 and 7. “Shuck!” she muttered to herself, and she felt the other boy’s eyes on her. The boy cleared his throat. “Why has it stopped moving?” The boy’s voice had a familiar note in it, but still she could not remember where she heard it. She smirked. “Looks like we are shucking stuck in the elevator.” She said, flipping her long silky black hair and shrugging. “Fantastic.” She muttered to herself, as she pressed the emergency button. 

She saw the other boy sitting on the floor, his face hidden in his hands. “Hey, you okay?” she asked the boy. He sighed, without looking at her. “Kind of claustrophobic.” He explained. The girl looked uneasily around her. Then she remembered she was in an elevator. She sighed, sitting down next to the boy. “Okay. Listen, uhm…” she tought for a while about what she should be saying. For a fanfiction writer like her, this things should not be difficult.

“Okay, my name is Dunya.” She said, smiling. The boy raised his head, with the glasses still on. “Uhm, name is Dylan.” He answered. She nodded. “Okay, Dylan, there is nothing to be…” she was about to say scared of, but then she though better of it. She tried a different approach. “Listen Dylan. You know what I did, once? I have this best friend, he is 100% heterosexual, right? One day I caught him, kissing another boy, a tad younger than him. On the check. And I thought they were lovers, and that he was hiding his sexuality. So I ran towards him and started saying stuff like it’s okay to be gay, and everything. And they just stared at me for like 5 minutes, before he managed to tell me that the other was his younger brother. And I was so ashamed of myself!” she said, blushing a bit at the though. Dylan laughed. “You are a weird one, aren’t you?” he seemed to be relaxing a bit. The girl giggled, and then her phone ringed. 

She took it out and frowned at the screen. Her mom. She let it ring for a while, until eventually it stopped ringing. The boy looked at her screen wall paper, and smirked a little. The girl blushed again, and put her phone back in her pocket. “And one other time, there was this really cute boy from my English class talking to another boy, and they touched hand, like really briefly and I was just so happy, and I shouted ‘You are my OTP! I ship it.’ But we were at lunch time, in the middle of the canteen. I didn’t go back to school for a whole week.” She said, shuddering slightly. Dylan laughed again. Just then a voice said: ‘ _We are sending someone to help you. Please be patient for a few more minutes.’_

Dylan breathed slowly and steadily, as the girl tried to find another way of calming him. “So, I’ve been talking a lot. What do you do?” she asked. Dylan smirked. “I act.” He said. The girl looked impressed. “Oh, an actor. What films have you done?” Dylan was smirking a lot more, now. “I think you shucking know what films I did.” The girl squinted her eyes at that. 

An actor. He understood Glader vocabulary. His name was Dylan. He was claustrophobic. He had smirked down at her screen wallpaper, which was, by the way, a picture of Thomas Brodie Sangster, Dylan O’Brien, Will Poulter and Ki Hong Lee.

She gasped. “Oh my god! Ooh my god! You are… Dylan O’Brien?” she asked incredulous. The boy took off sunglasses and scarf, revealing himself for who he was. He arched one of his shucking perfect eyebrows. “Yes, that would be me, chicken nugget.” He said, using the nickname he uses for his fans. 

The girl looked impressed, and Dylan could have sworn that he had already met her once, at least. “Have we met before?” he asked. The girl smirked. “Not really. But my full name is Dunya Cassandra Scodelario.” She said, her light blue eyes twinkling. “And yes, I am Kaya’s cousin.” The boy looked really surprised. “Oh, I see the similiraties. You actually do look a lot like her. Are you here to visit her?” he asked.

Dunya looked confused. “Actually I am here because of my parents, which I am trying to avoid at all cost. Is she here?” she asked, hopeful. She hadn’t see her cousin for the past three months, and she missed her. Dylan opened his mouth to answer, but the elevator started to move again. Dylan breathed out, now a lot calmer than before, when they finally reached floor number 8. He all but run out of the elevator and sighed deeply. Dunya couldn’t help herself, and giggled a bit. Dylan looked at her, a bit embarrassed. 

She stopped giggling and smiled. “Sorry I should not have laughed.” She said, trying to be serious again. “Bye, I guess.” She said, ready to leave. “Wait!” said Dylan. She looked at him, surprised. “You really helped me in the elevator, and I wanted to say thank you for that. And I saw that you like the Maze Runner Cast, don’t you? Your cousin is here with us, tonight. Do you want to come?” he asked, smiling at her. The girl looked surprised, but then she nodded: an opportunity to see the cast from Maze Runner? Bring it on.

Dylan took out a key from his pocket. Dunya looked at him, curious. “Don’t you guys have like a suite for each?” she asked. Dylan smiled. “We do, but we like hanging out with each other every now and then.” He explained, opening the door.

The sight that greeted them was quite a fantastic one: Thomas Sangster sitting on top of Will Poulter _tickling_ him, Ki Hong Lee lying on the floor in front of the TV, Dexter Darter and AmlAmeen busy with their mobilies, while Kaya and Chris were talking quietly with each other, eating. Kaya was the first to notice them. “Ehy, Dyl is back.” Then her eyes widened when she saw who he was with. “Oh my God, Dunya!” she shouted, jumping and rushing towards her cousin, to hug her tightly. The girl laughed, and hugged her back. “Kaya, I am so happy to see you!” 

The other boys had stopped what they were doing and were staring at Dylan, Kaya and Dunya, confusion and surprise clear on their faces. Finally Kaya let go of Dunya, but still held her hand, closing the door behind her and pushing her on the couch next to her. “Guys, this is my favourite cousin, her name is Dunya.” She said, smiling proudly. Dunya smiled shily at the group. Aml smiled. “Hey, my name is Aml.” He said. “Nice to meet you.” Before anyone else could speack, the girl blurted out. “I know, and you are: Dexter Darten, Ki Honh Lee, Chris, Thomas Brodie Sangster and Will Poulter.” Then she blushed furiously and closed her mouth.

Ki Hong smiled. “I guess she saw the movie.” He said, making everyone else laugh. “Nice to meet you, Dunya.” He added. Thomas, who was still sitting on the poor Will, turned around to Dylan. “Where did you find her? Is this why you took so long?” Dylan looked uncomfortable. “We got stuck in the elevator.” He explained. Will laughed. “Dunya, tell me, was Dyl crying? Did you record him?” he asked. Dylan pouted and the girl giggled, despite herself. “Not really. He was calm.” She tried. Ki Hong rolled his eyes. “As if.” He mumbled, going back to the TV.

Kaya started talking to her cousin once again, and Dylan joined them on the couch. Dunya mostly listened to Kaya, but her slash/fangirl sense could not help but notice some things like the way Dylan seemed to be unhappy about where Thomas was sitting, or the way Thomas kept glancing at Dylan when the other boy was looking somewhere else. Her inner fangirl was shouting ‘ _it’s official, its canon, Dylmas is real!’_ but she forced herself to keep a straight face and talk to her cousin. That until Kaya decided that one of them should go and get something to eat, and the choice fell on Thomas. She decided it was her moment as a true pair matcher to work.

“I know a place that sells the shuckiest food you shanks have ever tried!” she said, smiling broadly. Her cousin arched an eyebrow, as Thomas shrugged. “What kind of food, though?” He asked, with his beautiful English accent. She recovered instantly and said. “Italian.” Dexter smiled. “Buonissimo!” he said, in Italian, which meant really nice, tasty. Dunya laughed, as Thomas opened the door and went outside with her.

They took the stairs, this time, not really talking. Thomas was kind of a quiet guy, and the silence was not awkward. Dunya however was dying to ask him some questions, so she threw herself in the only way she knew could work. After all, Thomas was in the Star Wars fandom.

She began to whistle quietly the Star Wars’ soundtrack. Thomas looked at her, a big smile on his lips, and followed her, whistling as well. They kept whistling until they got to the restaurant, where people started to give them weird looks. Thomas was wearing a scarf and a hat, so people would not recognise him, and Dunya ended up ordering. On the way back they talked a little, and Dunya seized the opportunity.

“I am really klunk at almost everything, but hear me out on this. It’s no use trying to hide who you really are. It’s utter nonsense, if you ask me. So if you like someone, stop trying to mask it by trying to make his jealous and just tell him. I saw how looked at each other, and really, you should just get along with it. I am a quiet observer, and I notice things.” She said, looking at him straight in the eye. Thomas blushed, but didn’t hide. “Last time I tried to kiss him, he bloody laughed at me.” He said, biting his lip. The girl rolled her eyes. “Because he noticed that you were being recorded, and didn’t want to get caught on film.” She said rolling her eyes. “Didn’t you work it out yourself?” she asked, incredulous. Thomas just blushed, and opened the door.

Dylan was on them instantly. “You took long!” he complained, helping Dunya, but his eyes on Thomas. The British boy smiled. “We were having fun.” He said, shrugging. Dylan looked at them suspiciously, as Dunya just laughed and gave Thomas a pointed look. The boy smiled, and nodded.

They spent the evening eating Italian food and watching a really crap episode of X Factor, much to Kaya and Dunya’s amusement. Then the boy’s brought out cans of beers (where the hell did they get them?) which Kaya forbade Dunya from drinking. In the end, after a bit too many beers, the boys started a crazy pillow fight, and Dunya, sighing unhappily left them. Thomas grinned at her from where he was sitting next to Dylan, and the girl noticed their intertwined hands. She grinned back.

The day after she got this message, from an unknown number.

‘ _Hey Dunya, Kaya gave me your number. Thank you so much for yesterday. Me and Dyl talked and you were right, we like each other. We decided to wait for a year or two, thought, to work out if it’s just liking or something more. I am not entirely sure what happened yesterday night though. I woke up with a migraine, and I barely remember anything from the pillow fight. Anyway thank you, and this is a secret between us, right? Thomas.’_

The girl smirked down at her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I WISH THIS HAPPENED TO ME!
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
